kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisuke Yamamoto (A.R. World)
is the original Amazon's incarnation in Kamen Rider Decade. Daisuke Yamamoto (Kamen Rider Amazon) He is a man from the Amazon Rainforest who traveled across the world to find a place that he could call home, eventually arriving in Japan where he fights Geddon as Kamen Rider Amazon. Though disillusioned after Masahiko used him to get the GiGi Armlet, Amazon regains his trust in humanity when the boy returns the armlet, finding his place by the Okamura. Afterwards, he aids Decade in battle against Apollo Geist and Llumu Qhimil, forcing Apollo Geist into retreat with his Dai Setsudan and destroying Llumu with his Super Dai Setsudan after Decade equipped him with the GaGa Armlet. The Original Amazon The World of Amazon two-parter in Decade currently remains the only appearance of the A.R. World Amazon. The Amazon who appears in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (which was released around the same time) and post-Decade crossovers is the original Daisuke Yamamoto, now voiced by Tomokazu Seki. Kamen Rider Amazon Kamen Rider Amazon Rider Statistics: . (2001). Masked Rider Chronicles: A History of Cyborg Soldier's Battle. p. 92. ISBN 978-4812407837.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Hobby Japan. (2005). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 1. p. 46. ISBN 978-4894253896.Kamen Rider Exhibition (Macau). (2018). Kamen Rider Exhibition Stamp Book. *'Rider Height': 175 cm *'Rider Weight': 62 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 100 m Kodansha. (2004). Kamen Rider Official File Magazine. Vol. 6. p. 9. ISBN 978-4063670899. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 25 t *'Kicking Power': 30 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m *'Maximum Jump Distance': 50 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 0.9 seconds . (2013). General Facts of Kamen Rider: Turbulent Fierce Battle Chapter. p. 84. ISBN 978-4575306040. Special Attacks: *'Amazon Kick': 2 thttps://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/347371258268090368/569903910349832240/Amazon.jpg *'Jaguar Shock': 3 t With the GiGi Armlet on his person, Amazon transforms into his Rider form with the cry 'A-MA-ZON!' while pulling his arms inwards and clenching his hands in claws then stretching out and opening his hands. Amazon's human eyes then glow a demonic red as the metamorphosis into Amazon Rider is completed. Techniques * : Amazon's main finishing move. A Rider Chop that cleaves through the flesh of a kaijin with ease. He leaps into the air and comes back down with his claws, slicing into the opponent, normally inflicting grievous, fatal damage to the target. *:Used to destroy Bakeneko. *:Used to wound Apollo Geist into retreat. ** : A stronger energized version of the Dai Setsudan as a result of combining both GiGi and GaGa Armlets to destroy Llumu Qhimil. * : A biting attack. *:Used to destroy Go-Jaraji-Da. Equipment *GiGi Armlet *GaGa Armlet *Ride Booker (temporarily) Behind the scenes Portrayal Amazon is portrayed by , a Japanese Peruvian from Trujillo. As Kamen Rider Amazon, his suit actor is . Notes *His full name is not given in the television series, but is mentioned in Televi-Kun magazine, which his real name was . Appearances * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 28: Amazon, Friend **Episode 29: The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy Footnotes Category:Decade Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Decade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders